


Как из фильма

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Drama, Gen, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: Когда рассказываешь лучшему другу о том, что видел нечто странное, будь готов, что он тебе не поверит





	

**Author's Note:**

> ЗФБ-2016

Это было уже слишком. Клайв стоял и улыбался, и, казалось, все не могло стать еще хуже, но тут он раскрыл свой поганый рот и осыпал Ника едкими насмешками, и да, конечно же — ничему он не поверил. 

Ник, выругавшись, запустил бутылкой в стену. Бутылка со звоном разбилась, и в окне на втором этаже тут же загорелся свет. Ник решил, что подерется с тем, кто выйдет его утихомиривать, но никто не собирался выбегать из дому в три часа ночи, чтобы помахать кулаками. Жаль, конечно.

Он уже успел тысячу раз пожалеть, что позвонил этому сукиному сыну и попросил приехать. Надо было просто выключить телефон, но он думал, что Клайв похлопает его по плечу и сочувственно скажет что-то вроде «да, чувак, такое бывает, и хоть я и не видел, но верю тебе». Клайв приехал — и был не навеселе, а слишком трезвым, и оттого только издевательски хмыкал и то и дело смотрел на часы, всем своим видом намекая, что у него нет времени на всю эту хрень.

— Я видел его! — повторил Ник раз в пятый уже, наверное. Считать было трудно — гораздо труднее, чем говорить. — Почему ты мне не веришь?

— Потому что ты пьешь? — пожал плечами Клайв. — Потому что ты сейчас и двух шагов не сделаешь? Потому что ты пьян настолько, что я пытаюсь отвести тебя к себе домой? Хочешь, чтобы я продолжал, а?

— Если ты мне не веришь, то нечего меня к себе вести, — с обидой сказал Ник и попытался оттолкнуть Клайва. Это оказалось плохой идеей: асфальт неожиданно покачнулся и показался опасно близким, прямо до тошноты. Все подводили Ника: коварный асфальт, ржущий Клайв, вторая бутылка текилы, которая разбилась от удара о стену, выгнавший Ника из бара охранник, и еще таксист, который не понял, куда нужно ехать, и столкнул Ника прямо в грязную лужу, назвав его пьянью несусветной.

— Да ты стоять ровно не можешь! И мой дом ближе, чем твой. Хватит мне того раза, когда ты стал ныть, что хочешь к себе, и потом отрубился на полдороге, и мне пришлось тебя на себе тащить хрен знает сколько километров.

— Мог бы и такси вызвать.

— За чьи деньги? За несуществующие твои? Тогда сам бы и звонил, и нечего было просить меня приехать.

Ник вырвал рукав куртки из пальцев Клайва и стал судорожно шарить по карманам, ругаясь сквозь зубы. Клайв, демонстративно опершись плечом о стену дома, снова посмотрел на часы. 

— Черт бы тебя подрал! Вот! Видишь, есть у меня чертовы деньги! — Ник попытался сунуть смятые бумажки в лицо Клайву, но тот, засмеявшись, оттолкнул дрожащие от злости руки друга.

— Окей, но таксист выкинет тебя, не доехав даже до конца этой улицы! Если вообще пустит тебя в машину. Ты бы себя видел, ты же мокрый весь! Так что мне все равно придется тащить тебя к себе. Хотя, может, ты полежишь на дороге и протрезвеешь, и пойдешь к себе домой на своих двоих. Без моей помощи.

— Можешь не тащить, — буркнул Ник. — Обойдусь.

— Ну да, — протянул Клайв, криво улыбаясь. — Конечно. 

— Слушай, я в самом деле… — начал снова Ник, но Клайв закатил глаза — что, думал, Ник не увидит? Так фонарь Клайва с потрохами выдает! А ведь Ник считал Клайва своим другом, а Клайв…

— Ох, нет. Еще один пересказ этой истории, которую ты сочинил между первой и второй бутылкой, я не переживу.

— Все потому, что ты меня не слушаешь!

— Это все потому, что ты несешь несвязный бред!

Ник закрыл глаза на несколько секунд и яростно потер переносицу. Хотелось содрать с себя эти промокшие шмотки и хотелось ударить Клайва — хоть бы и в челюсть, хоть куда-нибудь уже ему заехать, сколько можно кривиться? Не со всей силы, но хоть как-то, для порядка. Чтоб знал, как не верить.

— Клайв, если я попробую еще раз, но внятно, — ты поверишь?

— Ты сначала попробуй, а там посмотрим. Я сомневаюсь, что…

— Заткнись уже, а? Вот почему ты мне мешаешь? Я, между прочим, пытаюсь говорить связно. И у меня получается, понял?

Клайв, хмыкнув, поднял руки вверх, показательно капитулируя. Ник про себя попытался сосчитать до двадцати, пару раз сбился и бросил. Клайв молчал. Хороший знак.

— Вот тебе моя история, — медленно начал Ник. — Я шел с работы, от Роя — ты же знаешь Роя, он иногда зовет меня привести в порядок какую-нибудь машину? 

Клайв кивнул, и Ник воодушевленно продолжил:

— Так вот. Потом я решил пропустить стаканчик в баре, потому что с машиной я закончил ближе к полуночи. И я шел по дороге, как вот те идут, напротив, — Ник ткнул пальцем вправо, и какая-то парочка шарахнулась в сторону. Ник ухмыльнулся и развел руками: расслабьтесь, мол, и те ускорили шаг и пропали в ночи, и Нику снова никто не мешал говорить и ничто его не отвлекало.

— И тут какой-то мужик упал на асфальт. Я подошел к нему — все вокруг морозились, а он лежал у меня на дороге, вот ведь какое дерьмо. И он был мертвым — прикинь? Реально мертвым, как моя тетка Нэн.

— Нэн умерла еще лет семь назад. Уже и разложилась, наверное. Тот чувак точно мог так выглядеть, по-твоему? — скучающе заметил Клайв, но Ник не обратил на его слова никакого внимания.

— И тут я почувствовал, как мое плечо стало горячим, и я поднял голову, и надо мной стоял он — как из того фильма, где полицейский умер от передоза в параше, а за ним пришел укуренный в хлам господь, помнишь? 

Губы Клайва дрогнули, но он сдержался и промолчал. Подавлять смех было очень трудно.

— Он был такой, в белом, и светился! И над головой у него какая-то золотая штука была, типа тарелки, и еще белые крылья! Он так похлопал меня по плечу, сочувствующе, что ли, и пропал! А потом я опомнился в баре, когда выпил первый стакан текилы!

— Кто — он?

— Да ангел же, мать твою! Это был гребаный ангел! Я не вру!

Клайв подавил зевок так же мужественно, как за минуту до этого — смех. Он собрался похлопать Ника по плечу, мол, не парься, друг, всякое бывает, но Ник уставился на его руку так, будто бы та светилась, как в его бредовой истории. 

Клайв, вздохнув, полез за пачкой сигарет. Он смирился с тем, что или заснет на работе, или проспит ее к чертовой матери, еще когда Ник ему позвонил и сказал: «Приезжай, я возле бара N, я видел ангела, и мне так плохо, ты же приедешь, да, Клайв? Я пьян, но ты же не бросишь меня здесь?» И Клайв, стеная, покинул свою такую теплую постель и поперся, под мелким, мерзким дождем, глубокой ночью, искать этот злосчастный бар N и Ника.

Он молчал. Ник переминался с ноги на ногу и казался трезвым — ровно до тех пор, пока не решил сделать шаг вперед, к Клайву. Ноги его подкосились, и Клайв еле успел подхватить падающего Ника.

— Давай я отведу тебя к себе, ладно? Ты идти можешь, хоть как-нибудь?

— Как-нибудь могу, — сипло ответил Ник. — Руку печет…

— Ты же мою сигарету выбил. Еще бы.

— Дерьмо.

— И не говори. Знаешь, сколько сейчас пачка стоит, а?

— Да плевать мне.

— Ну да, ты же все лишь пьешь. Не дергайся, а то я могу тебя не удержать. И вообще, ты мастер рассказывать истории, Ник. 

— Ты не поверил, да?

— А ты сам веришь в то, что видел?

— Конечно! — горячечно крикнул Ник и споткнулся, но на ногах удержался.

Клайв ловко выудил очередную сигарету и щелкнул зажигалкой. Ник всегда был такой большой проблемой. 

— Давай завтра вместе сходим в тот бар?

— Зачем? Набить морду бармену? Или таксисту?

— Да нет, — Клайв поудобнее перехватил руку Ника и поморщился от запаха перегара. — Вдруг там тот светящийся чувак до сих пор тусит. Если ты его видел, то и я увижу, почему бы и нет.

— Ты настоящий друг, Клайв, — растроганно пробормотал Ник, и Клайв засмеялся — так громко, что Ник пожалел о том, что открыл рот, потому что его снова с неимоверной силой замутило, до цветных кругов перед глазами.

— Я идиот, который поперся за тобой в три часа ночи!

— Я это и имел в виду, — мстительно выдавил из себя Ник.

Клайв открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то издевательское в ответ, но Ник уже ничего не слышал, отрубившись на полдороге к дому — как в старые добрые времена, друг. Как в старые добрые.


End file.
